DREAMS WORK
by Rirychiyo-sama
Summary: Atobe y Tezuka estan saliendo, pero se encontraran a cierto chiquillo arrogante que los hara cambiar de precer en muchos sentido...ACTUALIZADO I M SORRY PESIMO SUMMARY JIJIJI ENTREN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

DREAMS WORD

CAP 1 **COMIENZO**

A Tezuka le gusta y ama el tennis para él es un deporte que lo ayuda a ver el mundo de diferente manera y a superarse personalmente.

A Atobe le gusta mantenerse en forma y ser el centro de atención, el tennis era el deporte perfecto para él. Por eso mismo los dos estaban en el club de tennis de sus respectivos colegios. Tezuka Kunimitsu acababa de entrar al colegio público Seishuen Gakuen, Atobe Keigo acababa de entrar al colegio particular Hyotei Gakuen.

Mientras que Tezuka al ser de primer año solo recogía pelotas, Atobe por su parte ya era el subcapitan del Hyotei y cómo iban las cosas al terminar el semestre seria capitán. A simple vista podría decirse que esos dos lo unico que compartían era su afición al tennis aunque no tenían las mismas razones. Hasta que se vieron envueltos en el famoso torneo de Kantou, ahí se vieron por primera pero no por última vez. Sus respectivos capitanes estaban jugando singles 2, disputándose el pase hacia los nacionales. Tezuka veía con parsimonia el juego de su buchou, estudiando cada movimiento, cada saque, volea inclusive cada paso. Atobe estaba parado viendo con aburrimiento el juego, según sus estadísticas el juego terminaría 7 a 3 a favor del Seigaku y no es que le gustase perder o estuviera a favor del Seigaku, simplemente era que comparando al actual capitán del Hyotei con el gran ore-sama y el capitán del Seigaku su capitán no era bueno su manera de jugar era vulgar, sucia, sin una pizca de delicadeza. Si por él fuera no estaría viendo semejante estupidez pero obvio como buen fuku-buchou que debía ser ahí estaba acompañando a su equipo. Y ahí va el decimo suspiro del dia ya estaba totalmente fastidiado, hasta que desvió la mirada del juego nada entretenido que se disputaba en esos momentos tan solo para toparse con lo que el supuso su vía de escape de todo su aburrimiento, del otro lado de la cancha junto a la rejillas de la cancha estaba un chiquillo regular del Seigaku le llamo mucho la atención porque no se parecía a los demás su mirada transmitía esa aura de capitán. Pronto se quito esa idea porque al parecer no portaba el uniforme de titular, aun asi le llamo mucho la atención y no dejaba de mirarlo, aun no sabía porque, para él era la primera vez que sentía semejante atracción por una persona, para cuando se dio cuenta el chico que tanto veía estaba retirandose junto con otro chico de cabellos claros y con la mirada siempre cerrada, fue ahí cuando se percato que el juego habia terminado y como lo supuso termino a favor del Seigaku, pero eso ahora no le importaba necesitaba verlo, saber cómo se llamaba, quien era. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y le busco, caminaba alrededor del lugar intentando encontrarlo ya llevaba casi una hora buscándolo como era posible que se hubiera esfumado en cuestión de segundos, ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando lo vio sentado debajo de un árbol junto con el chico con él lo habia visto irse quería acercarse pero no sabía como toda la seguridad que emanaba segundos antes se habia esfumado, y vio como su compañero de Tezuka se levantaba y se iba, era su oportunidad de acercarse antes de que alguien más lo interrumpiese

Lentamente se acerco y quedo parado enfrente de él no dijo nada se habia quedado sin palabras, Tezuka al percatarse de que habia alguien enfrente del, levanto la mirada no podia creer lo que veía el chico el cual le llamo la atención en el juego por ser el fuku-buchou apenas siendo de primero estaba delante de él, no sabía porque su corazón latía a mil sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas pero sus facciones no lo demostraban

-etto… ¿se te ofrece…algo?- pregunto dudoso Tezuka, Atobe se golpeo internamente por haberse quedado mudo, pero en seguida respondió como solía hacerlo siempre

-¿eres del Seigaku?- bobo lo primero que le decía y era la pregunta más estúpida del mundo era obvio que fuese del seigaku

-Hai- respondió con duda pero despues pudo percatarse de la duda del fuku-buchou del Hyotei – Tezuka… Kunimitsu… un placer- y le extendió la mano en forma de un saludo formal. Atobe estaba que no se lo podia creer el siempre era muy seguro de sí misma inclusive con las chicas de su escuela era muy atrevido pero porque con este chico se sentía de esa manera, ¿porque sentía que no quería dar una mala impresión?

-Ja… estate agradecido de que el gran ore-sama venga a saludarte… (Risa de autosuficiencia hecha en Atobeland jajaja _) Atobe Keigo el placer es mío- y con la misma devolvió el saludo, ninguno de los dos sabía porque pero al tomarse de la mano sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo seguido de una sensación de bienestar.

Despues de eso se veían a diario despues de cada practica se reunían a jugar juntos o por el simple hecho de que Atobe arrastraba a Tezuka cada que podia a lugares de los cuales Tezuka no supiese que existiesen, aunque extrañamente se sentía bien cada vez que Atobe pensaba en el. El dia que fue lastimado en el hombro por una de sus sempai en el Seigaku se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba a Atobe y de lo mucho que a el mismo le importaba este

-PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO- grito Atobe al ver llegar a Tezuka con el hombro vendado y con una cara que demostraba dolor

-na…nada… estoy bien- le contesto dudando

-na…nada… PERO QUE ME CREES CIEGO CLARO QUE TE PASO ALGO… DIME QUIEN RAYOS FUE EL IMBECIL QUE LASTIMO ALGO DE LA PROPIEDAD DE EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LO CASTIGARE LE ENSEÑARE QUE NADIE SE METI CON LO MIO- Atobe seguia con su ira gritando aunque medio parque los mirase, ni siquiera era consciente de sus propias palabras, hasta que Tezuka lo persuadió de que estaba bien que no era nada grave, pero aun asi termino en la mansión de Atobe siendo examinado por uno de los mejores doctores de Japón.

-Atobe…-

-nani?- contesto Atobe aun sin mirarlo a la cara y es que realmente se preocupo al verlo lastimado asi, el por supuesto ya estaba consciente de los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Tezuka, justo se dio cuenta la 4 vez que salieron cuando un grupo de chicas rodeo al chico y no dijo nada realmente se habia puesto celoso, pero na habia confesado aun nada ya que temía perder la amistad de Tezuka.

-¿puedes… traer algo de te?- pregunto a lo que Atobe le dijo que si y salió en busca del pedido de su amor platónico

-doctor-

-dígame Tezuka-sama- le contesto formalmente el doctor que ahora se encargaba de su revisión y es que como iba muy seguido a la casa de Atobe ya se le trataba como de la familia

-como… esta mi hombro- pregunto con duda ya suponía como iba a estar el padre de oishi se lo habia dicho pero aun no podia creerlo

-lamento decirle esto Tezuka-sama pero su lesión es algo grave si no tienen los debidos cuidados no volverá a tocar una raqueta de tennis en su vida- le dolía escuchar eso ya lo sabía desde la mañana pero aun asi no lo creía

-por favor… no… no le diga nada a Atobe se como es el y se pondra muy protector y no quiero preocuparlo, no aun mas por favor doctor- Tezuka no quería seguir preocupando más de la cuenta a Atobe y es que aunque no quisiese admitirlo le movía el tapete ese chico engreído y hasta cierto punto creído pero lo sabía que Atobe no era asi en el fondo tan solo era un chico que buscaba el amor de los demás aunque nunca lo dijese

Atobe justamente llegaba con la bandeja cuando escucho que Tezuka le decía que no le dijese nada

"_tan poco te inspiro confianza como para que me lo ocultes… Kunimitsu?" _pensó Atobe bajo la mirada y espero a que terminaran de hablar y despues entro, dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche que habia a lado de su cama, le dio una taza a Tezuka y pregunto

-Como esta su brazo Takano*-

-Um… bien, bien no hay problema solo necesita unos analgésicos y ya está podrá volver a jugar normalmente-

-(_mentiroso_) ufff que bien escuchaste Tezuka, lo ves el gran ore-sama te dijo que estarías bien- si Tezuka n quería decirle no importaba él era asi siempre frio y no habia manera de cambiarle ya haría que Tezuka se lo dijese pero en otra ocasión ahora le importaba que él estuviera bien


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 - CONFESIÒN—

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis muy a mi pesar no es mío -_- porque si fuera mío créanme que estaría muy explicito _ jajajajaja

N/A: bueno en la redacción de esta historia va aparecer ange, este personaje nada que ver con la historia, es asi como mi sirviente jeje aunque no me respeta mucho k digamos en fin… ya les dejo leer espero os guste. Bye bye

Atobe besaba a Tezuka como si se le fuera la vida en ello, inicio como un beso tierno lleno de amor para despues convertirse en un beso cargado de pasión junto a caricias descaradas por parte de Atobe, en el cual su mirada tenía el reflejo puro de lujuria y pasión desmedida y reprimida, solo Dios sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado reprimiéndose asi mismo, quería que fuese suyo, marcarlo como su propiedad, quería ver el rostro de Tezuka cargado de placer cuando este le pidiera más que simples roces… Tezuka por otro lado quería e intentaba dominar la situación pero había 2 problemas

Era su primera vez y no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer y

Por mucha experiencia que tuviera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y llego un momento en que se dijo asi mismo "_debes estar loco, mira que dejarte dominar asi, pero porque quiero que continúe, quiero que él sea el primero, quiero tenerlo dentro_" el mismo se sorprendió con sus pensamientos se hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares

"_¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?_"

Fácil de preguntar difícil de contestar

- FLASH BACK-

Habían pasado 2 semanas de la lesión de Tezuka y este se rehusaba rotundamente a quedarse más de 5 minutos a solas y cerca de Atobe y es que desde que el doctor lo reviso en casa del susodicho pareciera que tuviera las hormonas a mil y es que tan solo un roce, tan solo una mirada, una caricia en su cabello por parte del peli plata* se estremecía enormemente, ya sabía el porqué pero no quería admitirlo, no cuando él consideraba que aun a sus doce años el era un chico común y corriente con cierto interés en las chicas o por lo menos eso quería creer él. Pero aun haciendo infinidad de cosas no pudo zafarse de una cena segura con Atobe en la mansion principal de este, y es que los padres de Atobe venían de improviso a visitar a su unico hijo, más bien asuntos de trabajo los llevo a quedarse en japón no más de 2 dias, claro que por supuesto Atobe quería presentar a su mejor amigo a sus padres, ya que era muy raro que ellos se asomasen a ver a su hijo, por lo menos debían prestarle un poco mas de atención esa fue la escusa según Atobe a lo cual por obvias razones Tezuka no se pudo negar y ahí se encontraba en una de las tantas inmensas salas comedor de la casa-mansión. Tezuka vestía unos pantalones negros, con una camisa tono rosa pastel y encima de esta un chaleco de un tono beige con dos franjas azules y una pulsera amarilla (n/a demasiado lindo para mi kyaaaaaaa _), en cambio Atobe vestía unos pantalones claros con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color aguamarina con el pelo ligeramente despeinado (n/a pleaaaseee no me torturen mas ange: aaaahhh por favor una ambulancia le dio un paro a mi escritora wuaaa)

Mientras sus padres llegaban esperaban en la sala, Atobe por obvias razones no dejaba de hablar y es que Tezuka se preguntaba si de casualidad no tenía un interruptor de apagado, mientras que Atobe seguia y seguia diciendo lo grandioso que era y es, de lo estupendo que fue su dia, como le dio una paliza al actual capitán del Hyotei y como todos los demás lo nombraron el nuevo capitán, de cómo conoció a un chico raro llamado jiroh que se la pasaba la mitad del entrenamiento durmiendo y la otra comiendo, y como le encantaba ser mirado, admirado, y alabado, entre otras cosas que por obvias razones siempre apuntaban al gran ore-sama, se notaria si hubieran más personas aparte de ellos dos que Tezuka estaba poco menos interesado en el tema más bien se veía más concentrado que nunca, era la primera vez desde los 7 meses, 22 dias, 18 horas, y 24 minutos (N/A kahoko-chan: si aunque no lo crean Tezuka el gran Tezuka llevaba la cuenta desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Ange: aaaaaaa mi escritora resucito de entre los muertos. *Sonidos de ultratumba*)

Que vería a los padres de Atobe, sus mil y un pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el mayordomo

-Atobe bocchama, sus padres llegaron están en el comedor principal- dijo haciendo su debida reverencia

(N/T kahoko-chan: kyyyaaa a quien no le gustaría que le llamaran asi jejeje sería como kahoko-ojiosama o kahoko-sama *alucinando ella sola* ange: de verdad kahoko-chan a veces creo k te metes algo)

-¿Atobe?-

-um… dime-

-…no…no se qué…decir-

-eh?... jajá no te preocupes El gran ore-sama se encargara además no sé porque estas tan nervioso ni que te fuera a presentar como mi pareja o ¿si?- dijo mirando de reojo a un Tezuka mas rojo que un tomate

- pero que estás diciendo- dijo fingiendo un deje de molestia claro que para sus adentros estaba entre ofendido con felicidad, la felicidad por que Atobe si pensó en el aunque sea un momento como más que amigos y ofendido porque ni que estuviera tan mal el que él fuera su pareja, despues de todo eran demasiado buenos amigos, al notar el tamaño de sus pensamientos Tezuka se sonrojo el doble que lo anterior cosa que para Atobe no paso desapercibida, le carcomía por dentro saber con quien pensaba el chico para ponerse de esa manera tan vulnerable.

Al final y la cena habia resultado, de lo mas fastidiosa, los padres de Atobe se limitaron a decir si, no, ajan, um, a todo lo que Atobe les preguntara o digiera, pero al parecer a Atobe o le importaba mucho, cosa que no era lo mismo con Tezuka, quien creía que era una falta de respeto enorme hacia su persona y la de Atobe que los trataran de esa manera tan fría y de nuevo se pregunto

"_¿Cómo es que Atobe soporta esto?_"

Al terminar la dichosa cena subieron a la alcoba de Atobe, puesto que ya era muy tarde Atobe, si Atobe no Tezuka decidió que este se quedara a dormir con él, Tezuka al principio se rehusó de una manera cordial y amable pero al final y no pudo y de nuevo Atobe se salió con la suya.

-¿Tezuka?-

-um… si?-

-que sucede has estado callado… bueno no es como si dijeses mucho pero hoy estas diferente ¿Qué te pasa?, el gran ore-sama quiere saber-

-na…nada…- contesto nervioso y totalmente sonrojado y es que normalmente le hubiese contestado perfectamente bien, si a Atobe no se le hubiese ocurrido que darse un baño era una buena idea.

La mirada de Tezuka se caracterizaba porque podia ser capaz de percibir mínimos detalles en sus contrincantes que despues le darían la ventaja, hasta ahora ese habia sido un punto fuerte a su favor, claro que en esos momentos desearía no tenerlo, ya que podia distinguir perfectamente el cuerpo de su Atobe.

-¿nada?... Tezuka por quien me tomas, claro que a ti te pasa algo…- al no ver respuesta de su amigo voltea a verlo, para ese entonces Atobe solo andaba en pantalones, y se sorprendió con lo que vio y es que si Tezuka le parecía lindo, ahora lo era el doble, ya que en esos momentos Tezuka tenía un enorme sonrojo, escondía su mirada debajo del flequillo, evitaba a toda costa tener contacto visual con él y sobre todo no mantenía sus manos quietas.

-Tezuka?...- pregunto tomando a propósito la hebilla de su pantalón, lo que recibió se lo confirmo en un 100% a Tezuka le ponía nervioso el que él se estuviera desvistiendo enfrente de el –me lo eh estado preguntando… ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño juntos?-

Totalmente rojo se levanto de golpe de la cama donde estaba sentado y le grito

-PE…PERO… QUE RAYOS TE PASA… COMO SI…YO…. QUISIERA…. BAÑARME CONTIGO- y con la mismas quiso huir de ahí como alma que se la lleva ya saben quien, no pudo siquiera tocar la perilla del cuarto ya que fue jalado, empujado y azotado contra la pared del mismo cuarto.

-nee… Tezuka… me lo eh lo he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo… a ti te… gusto?- le pregunto con su voz más sensual que tenia, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

-mmm…etto…- un pequeño jadeo salió de los labios del pequeño Tezuka –Atobe… ore…- no podia decirlo simplemente no podia, no por lo menos con Atobe encima del toqueteando por donde sea que sus manos entraran.

-lo siento Tezuka pero ya no puedo, tú te lo estas buscando… pero… si esto no es lo que quieres me detendré ahora mismo-

(N/A kahoko-chan: por dios tienen 12 y semejante cosas que hacen, ya no hacen a los niños como antes, puros e inocentes, ange: jumm, que dices si tú los escribiste de esa manera, aquí la única pervertida eres tú. Kahoko-chan: ANGEEE que estás diciendo de tu escritora, mas respeto -_- wuaaa ange me está diciendo de cosaaasss, si sigues asi te quitare de la historia! Ange: jumm haber hazlo si puedes)

Al no ver respuesta Atobe desilusionado se separo de él dispuesto a marcharse, pero unas manos lo detuvieron, volteo la mirada y ahí estaba Tezuka sosteniéndolo del brazo con un sonrojo que se podia vislumbrar hasta el otro extremo del país y sus manos temblando,

-no… no…etto…ore… te…quiero…tal…vez- a Atobe le sorprendió eso pero también le alegro en gran medida y por primera vez agradeció que a los sujetos a los cuales les llamaba padres hubiesen regresado sin avisar.

-no… Tezuka no tal vez…es me quieres… y yo también-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y asi de esa manera habían llegado a lo que es ahora. Un Tezuka tímido, y muy sensible a las caricias de Atobe, y un Atobe con las hormonas a mil haciéndole de todo a ese cuerpo que ya se habia proclamado de su propiedad.

1 AÑO DESPUES

No lo podia creer que tan rapido pasaba el tiempo, a penas hacia menos de 2 años que habían ingresado a las escuela media y ahora ya estaban en tercero, como pasa el tiempo tan rapido fue lo que pensó Tezuka Kunimitsu a sus ahora 15 años, le habia ido muy bien, en segundo año conoció a sus mejores amigos, Fuji Syusuke, _Oishi_ Shuichiro, Kawamura Takeshi, Inui Sadaharu, que aunque no fuese muy expresivo aun asi estaban con él, para su tercer año se convirtió en capitán, su relación amorosa con Atobe iba viento en popa le hacía feliz el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí para él. Para Atobe no fue diferente el seguí de capitán del Hyotei igual conoció a su más leal amigo, kabaji, que para él no era igual a los demás, y también le agradaba que era de pocas palabras, conoció también a su equipo, entre ellos Jiroh, y que podría decirse con Tezuka su Tezuka, para el gran ore-sama era todo perfecto.

-nee… Tezuka ya viste con quien está jugando momo? Parece realmente bueno…ahh hizo un twist serve- parpadeo, si habia alguien entre los novatos que pudiera realizar semejante técnica, debía estar entre los titulares definitivamente. Bajaron a ver quién era el novato que estaba causando gran conmoción, pero al ser capitán tenía otras cosas que hacer asi que no pudo verlo de cerca, hasta el dia siguiente cuando compitió contra uno de los regulares del seigaku Arai, despues de su partido, se lo topa de frente, no sabía porque con tan solo ver a ese niño enfrente su corazón comenzo a acelerarse, justo como la vez en que Atobe le beso por primera vez.

CONTINUARA…

*no se muy bien si el cabello de Atobe es plata pero lo puse jejejeje mil disculpas

Se esta poniendo buena jajajaja ya en el tercer cap vienen los problemas jajajaja

Mil disculpas si no le gusto Tezuka asi, no se es que me dio ganas de ponerlo tan sumiso, no como siempre tan autoritario además que quería retratar un poco su infancia, aaahhh se me olvidaba no se preocupen va a ver lemon por lo menos para las amantes del TezuRyo aunque también me gustaría escribir un poco de AtoRyo. Si quieren alguna en especial díganme para que la anexe a si como por venganza Atobe se acosto con Ryoma o al revés o no se denme ideas jejeje. Y please si ya llegaron hasta aquí nada les cuesta dejarme un Reviews mira que me da inspiración jejeje bueno hasta el próximo cap actualizare tan pronto como tenga Reviews jejeje

Ange: asi nadie te va a querer, a eso se le llama amor condicionado

Kahoko-chan: cállate no ves que aun no hemos cerrado, vas a ver en el próximo ni de tus luces van a saber

Ange: Ryoma ayudameeeee mi escritora me sacara del fic wuaaa

Ryoma: Mada mada dane -_-


	3. Chapter 3

DREAMS WORK

DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece si lo fuese jajaja habrían mas parejas y amor jajaja, esto es propiedad de Konomi-sensei alabado sea al haber creado semejante historia aunque no me hubiese molestado si tuviera mas yaoi jijijiji.

N/A: I´m sorry se que me eh tardado un buen, en actualizar, mil disculpas, pero estado de shock, es mi primer historia y reescribí los caps. 3, 4 y 5 más tres veces porque no me gustaba como habia quedado, anéxale también que me acabo de ver los 103 capítulos de d gray man, que por cierto esta buenísima la pareja de Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker kyyyaaa termine con más de una hemorragia nasal jajajajaja -_- despues de tantos intentos mi hermana me golpeo y me grito que asi estaba bien jijijiji, y al fin salió esto, espero que os guste, y no les pasa nada con dejarme un Reviews neta que ayudan un buen a la inspiración jijijiji a una cosa más jajaja si tienen series ya sean yaoi o shonen ai, bueno hasta shounen díganmelas no ando buscando series nuevas, bueno ahora si a leer ojala les guste.

CAP 3 - INTRUSO —

Despues del pequeño encuentro con el príncipe, Tezuka no supo bien cómo reaccionar, si bien seguia amando a Atobe no podia negar que el chiquillo arrogante de Echizen le llamaba la atención, y no exactamente por ser un as en el tennis precisamente, si no porque su corazón se acelero a tal punto de querer salir corriendo como chiquilla enamorada despues de una mala confesión, cosa que por supuesto jamás haría no en primera porque sabía controlarse perfectamente o eso creía él y dos porque él era el famoso capitán de seigaku no podia permitirse que un novato cualquiera lo intimidara, despues de varios dias de pensarlo y varias escapadas del club diciendo que tenía que revisar papeles cuando en realidad lo unico que quería hacer era no entrar en contacto con Echizen, la única cosa que podia pensar de todo eso era que

"EL CHIQUILLO LE TRAERIAS MAS DE UN DOLOR DE CABEZA"

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto Atobe, y molesto porque por primera vez en los tres años que estaba en el Hyotei lo ignoraban, y eso era algo que él no toleraba, no, ore-sama debía de tener toda la atención del mundo.

-no te enfades, buchou- le contesto un por fin despierto Jiroh – asi como lo escucho hay un rumor de que en el seigaku apareció un genio en el tennis-

-estupideces, todavía no nace aquel mejor que el gran ore-sama- (risa made in Atobeland) – además si hubiese Tezuka me lo diría

-Uuuuyyyy "además si hubiese Tezuka-chan me lo diría" jajajajaja- le respondió muriéndose de la risa un Jiroh que si bien apreciara su vida nunca hubiese hecho ese comentario.

Consecuencias de su comentario, un Jiroh corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por Kabaji mientras todos en el equipo practicaban ignorando el aura asesina que se traía Atobe en ese momento. Cualquiera que estuviese inscrito en el Hyotei Gakuen sabia la única regla que debían mantener al margen si querían llevarla en paz con el gran ore-sama Atobe Keigo y esa era –NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA HABLES MAL DE LA RELACION DE ATOBE KEIGO Y TEZUKA KUNIMITSU- misma que se puso en vigor al dia siguiente de la confesión de Tezuka en su alcoba, y es que hasta pareció cómico ya que se podría ver a un Atobe de por si engreído aun mas, entrando como capitán al club y gritando a los cuatro vientos

-DESDE ESTE MISMO INSTANTE TEZUKA KUNIMITZU ES MI NOVIO Y CUALQUIER HOMBRE O MUJER QUE OSE TOCAR DECIR U/O IMAGINAR COSAS ACERCA DE MI PROPIEDAD VAYA PREPARANDOSE PARA QUE TODO MI FURIA RECAIGA EN EL O ELLA…bien empiecen con el entrenamiento- para despues salir como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras más de uno se quedaba con la boca abierta, algunos ni idea tenían de quien era Tezuka Kunimitsu otros más sin embargo tenia sucias intenciones con el chiquillo véase aquí los sempais del colegio, ante esto hubieron algunos suicidas que no escondían su calenturienta forma de expresarse hacia Tezuka diciéndolo a sus amigos aun enfrente Atobe, consecuencias ninguno volvió lo que resta del curso escolar, de ahí mismo nació miedo entre los del club y los que no, porque sabían apreciar sus vidas muchísimo, hasta 2años despues, cuando Jiroh oficialmente fue rechazado por Atobe, ¿Por qué?, ya saben la razón, desde ese entonces se la paso fregando a su amado buchou con Tezuka, habia comentarios desde los más inocentes hasta los más groseros, desde un a Atobe no puede vivir sin Tezuka hasta a Atobe le gusta que se la meta Tezuka, que bien por supuesto termina en la enfermería con más de una hemorragia gracias a Kabaji, pero que por supuesto nada grave, Atobe lo sabía, que a Jiroh él le gustaba, por eso mismo aunque no pareciese no le hacía nada grave um podría decirse que se sentía culpable, pero solo un poco.

Despues de varios dias frustrados por los exámenes, al fin podían ver su libertad tanto los del Hyotei como los del Seigaku

-nee, Tezuka, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Echizen no te quita la vista de encima- le decía un sonriente Fuji

-um, no se a que te refieres- le contesto aun escribiendo en su libreta algunos apuntes, ¿que si lo sabía? claro que lo sabia no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de las miraditas que le tiraba Echizen, y que él en más de una ocasión correspondió estaba nervioso, ¿miedo?, si, tal vez sentía miedo, pero miedo de el mismo, de lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de seguir saliendo con Atobe, ahí estaba coqueteando con su Kohai.

-Tezuka, no sé si estaré en lo correcto pero dime ¿jeje a ti te gusta Echizen?- Fuji ya sabía la respuesta y como iban las cosas ya sabía hasta el final pero las ganas de molestar a los demás siempre ganaban, el no escatimaba quien, no importa si era un Kohai o el mismísimo Tezuka Kunimitsu, para él esa era su diversión.

-Fuji sabes bien que no es asi… por ahora estoy con Atobe-

-si… pero eso no es impedimento para que te empiece a gustar otro u otra-

Dejando su pluma, levantando un poco su mirada para poder ver a Fuji le contesta

-A donde quieres llegar Fuji-

- nada, nada olvídalo Tezuka jiji, ya es tarde me voy, hasta mañana Tezuka-

-si- fue su única contestación, ya no pudo seguir con su trabajo lo que le dijo Fuji era verdad el que estuviera con Atobe no le aseguraba que no se enamoraría de alguien más, mientras estaba sumergido en sus mil y un pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado a su salón de clase.

-¿buchou?- eso lo saco de sus pensamientos

-E…Echizen- la única persona que no quería ver, bueno por lo menos no ese dia – que pasa porque están tan tarde en la escuela-

-quería hablar con usted-

-no puede esperar hasta mañana en los entrenamientos?- quería deshacerse de él a como diera lugar bueno sutilmente por supuesto

-no huya buchou, además no le puedo decir esto enfrente de todo el club-

- y que es eso tan importante- le contesto retomando su trabajo en el punto donde lo dejo

-buchou, usted me gusta- abrió los ojos como plato, muy bien, eso no se lo esperaba lo unico que supo hacer fue levantar la mirada y dejar de escribir -me atreví a decírselo pero buchou no le soy indiferente ¿verdad?-

Según para sus compañeros de clase y del club de tennis Tezuka se caracterizaba por ser un muy buen capitán, estoico, siempre serio, que siempre sabe qué hacer, un ejemplo a seguir, por esa misma razón es que se maldecía internamente por no saber contestar una simple pregunta y es que por los mil dioses que nunca se espero eso

Respiro profundamente y con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba por fuera, ya que por dentro parecía más enredado que una telaraña.

-Echizen, sabes de casualidad que yo estoy saliendo con alguien ahora mismo?-

-¿eh?... no…lo sabia- contesto algo decepcionado, con la mirada baja en claro deje dolor (N/A: kahoko-chan: no se si han dado cuenta pero siento que Ryoma debe tener un lado como sádico igual que Fuji jejeje _ y si no imagínenselo sería tan kyaaaaaaa divinamente kawaii ange: ya por favor díganle que se vaya por dios podrías terminar de contar la historia)

-Bueno pues ahora esa persona está a mi lado y no puedo dejarlo, lo siento de verdad- y con la misma se levanto tomo sus cosas y salió, hecho un vistazo antes de dejar completamente el salón, de verdad sentía algo parecido a la culpa ver esa mirada de su Kohai no se lo esperaba aunque fuera arrogante por dentro aun era un niño, por lo menos eso quería creer, por supuesto que si se hubiese quedado un poco hubiese visto la reacción verdadera del chico

-ummm por supuesto que sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, buchou pero no por eso voy a dejarte con él, en especial por que se que no te soy indiferente - para despues poner una de sus risas autosuficientes ya saben a cuales me refiero-bueno ahora es una buena oportunidad para darle una pequeña visita a mi rival

{Mansion Atobe}

-bocchama, un joven le está buscando en la entrada- le decía su mayordomo a Atobe que en ese momento estaba leyendo un libro en una de sus inmensas bibliotecas

-um ¿quién es Cloud? (1) –

-dice que es amigo de Tezuka-sama-

-um ¿amigo? Bueno dejalo pasar, tráelo hasta aquí no quiero ir hasta allá-

-Está bien bocchama-

Despues de unos minutos de espera, el mayordomo le trajo al susodicho invitado

-si eres un enano-

-urusai monkey King…" ¿_y se supone este es el novio de Tezuka-buchou? No le veo el grandioso del cual me hablo Fuji-sempai, bueno sera pan comido que me quede con Tezuka-buchou" –_ pensó Ryoma para sí mismo.

-¿qué dijiste?, agradece que soy el gran ore-sama y perdonara tu falta de respeto, bien que querías dijiste que eras amigo de Tezuka-

- ujum, eh venido a decirte que me gustas desde hace mucho Keigo…me preguntaba si… pues…- era increíble como Ryoma hacia semejante actuación ni el mismo se la creía, (N/A: Kahoko: ujum ujum veamos imagínense a una chica totalmente tímida confesándose al chico más popular de toda la escuela pues algo asi sería el kawaii de Ryoma. Ange: aaaa oh por dios eso que tienes en la nariz es sangreee… hay no se me va a morir ayudaaaaaaaa Ryomaaaa esto es tu culpa ven aquí)

-¡basta!- contesto Atobe autoritario – no sé cómo ni de donde saliste enano, agradezco mucho tus sentimientos normalmente doy esa impresión a todos jeje, pero no puedo corresponderte, estoy saliendo ahora con Tezuka ¿no lo sabías?—

Ya se esperaba una respuesta asi, por lo que comenzo con la segunda parte del plan (N/A: kahoko-chan: ni a mí me pregunte ni idea tengo como voy a continuar jejeje aunque me gusta más el pequeño Ryoma asi jijijiji.)

Con carita triste a punto de llorar dijo – no…no lo…sabia…Tezuka-buchou…no me dijo nada…yo…-

Atobe cuando lo vio asi se conmovió y para sus adentros pensó algo asi "_pero que le pasa a Tezuka es un insensible mira que aconsejarle que venga…ya me las arreglare luego con el."_

Suspiro y se acerco al chico, puso una mano en su cabeza y le dijo

-no te conozco muy bien, pero no soy un mounstro que se burla de los sentimientos de los demás asi que, qué te parece si vienes a visitarme solo, pero solo, algunas veces…practicas tennis ¿no?—le dijo de manera amable, para quienes lo conocían poco, dirían que este no era el verdadero Atobe pero para los que si Atobe era la persona más amable del mundo, bueno a su modo y estilo por supuesto

-sniff…si juego tennis…-

-bien esta dicho, puedes practicar de vez en cuando conmigo el gran ore-sama es muy bueno el mejor del país, aunque supongo que ya habías escuchado de mi, debo decir que seguro eso es lo que te hizo enamorarte de mi ¿no?—sonrisa made in Atobeland (N/A: uyyyyy si de por sí ya era engreído con la declaración de Ryoma se le subieron los humos.)

Pasaron dos dias despues de ese incidente del cual Atobe no habia podido decirle nada a Tezuka, ¿Por qué? Porque no se habían visto para nada ni siquiera hablado y eso irritaba al capitán del Hyotei, ahora que lo pensaba no le habia preguntado su nombre al mocoso y es que desde que le dijo que podia ir a su casa ahí se la pasaba, lo peor del caso es que descubrió su verdadera personalidad, cosa que le hacía enfadar desde que lo llamara Monkey King hasta que despues de un partido aunque no ganase el chico le dijese su típico mada mada dane, pero todo eso era pasable según él, ahora que lo veía de verdad tenía talento para el tennis, pero eso ya era otra cosa.

-ya me voy— solo eso dijo para levantar su raqueta y darse la vuelta para irse a su casa, pasar mucho tiempo con Atobe le estaba dejando un muy mal sentimiento el cual podría afectar su primer propósito quedarse con Tezuka-buchou

-por lo menos di adiós, ingrato…ufff…dile a Cloud que te lleve a casa en uno de los coches no quiero que te pase algo- dijo intentando parecer molesto

-um… eso quiere decir ¿qué te preocupo?—muy en el fondo le alegraba el que le hubiese dicho eso aunque no lo admitiría jamás a él le gusto le gusta y le gustara siempre su Tezuka-buchou

-ya lárgate mocoso engreído, además lo decía para que no encuentren a un niño violado y despues vengan con ore-sama seria un problema—dijo bastante irritado viendo irse al niño

-lo que tú digas Monkey King, lo que tú digas—

Pasaron algunos minutos más cuando justamente se asomaba Tezuka a la casa de Atobe, bueno si asi se le puede llamar

-Keigo vi saliendo una limosina, ¿vinieron tus padres?—llego y se sentó a lado d el, estaban en el patio de atrás, Atobe estaba leyendo pero cuando lo vio al fin despues de casi una semana se emociono claro que por supuesto no lo dijo, lo miro un rato mas y se levanto de su lugar para despues sentarse en las piernas de Tezuka muy seductoramente

-ni se han asomado…Kuni… era un chico al que le gusto nada mas- le dijo mientras le besaba profundamente cosa que no negó Tezuka

-que le gustas…dime ¿quién es?— tomando a Atobe de la cintura, devolviendo el beso anterior

-por que…Kuni ¿celoso? Además tu deberías saber quién es—le contesto ya con las manos dentro de la camisa de Tezuka y su boca en el cuello del mismo, sabia por experiencia que Tezuka era muy sensible en esa área en especifico

-yo?...ahh… no se dé quien hablas…ahaa… no aquí…vamos a tu…- ni siquiera podia hablar bien su respiración de repente se volvió agitada, quería más que simples roces y caricias

-tan necesitado estas Kuni…jajá pues no te hare de rogar—

Al dia siguiente

-Atobe…oi…vamos ya es tarde…Keigo…-

-ummm cinco minutos más… no sabes lo que es descansar verdad Tezuka…- le contesto adormilado

- ya es tarde y tienes entrenamiento temprano ¿no?—

-bien… bien lo que tu digas— y se sentó en la cama percibiendo algunas gotas de semen en las sabanas, sonriendo para sus adentros, aun recordaba la primera vez que hizo suyo a Tezuka -oye Tezuka me eh estado preguntando desde hace tiempo esto—

-¿qué cosa?—pregunto con curiosidad pocas cosas llamaban la atención de Atobe

-siempre despues de que tenemos relaciones, al dia siguiente te levantas como si nada, de verdad no te duele ¿nada?... bueno me refiero a que siempre te la meto como se me venga en gana, algunas veces hasta te lo hago salvajemente entonces de verdad ¿puedes caminar asi?- el rostro de Tezuka paso de los tonos rosa hasta el rojo, no podia creer que Atobe digiera semejantes cosas, además que si no le dolía, pero por supuesto que le dolía Atobe era un salvaje si se trataba de sexo, no solo arremetía dentro del si no que al salir era igual de bruto, poniendo eso a un lado ya que no se molestaba en quejarse o hacerle saber que le lastimaba, a veces hasta pensaba que era un masoquista pero eso ya es otra cosa, mira que preguntarle semejante cosa a las 7 de la mañana despues de casi 2 años y medio de mantener ese tipo de relaciones y venirse a preocupar hasta ahora eso era demasiado aun mas para el propio ore-sama.

-me voy- fue lo unico que dijo al salir por la puerta, Atobe tan solo sonrió sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por la cabecita de su novio, no iba a insistir más, bueno por lo menos ese dia no jajaja siempre habia un mañana para ver a Tezuka totalmente descolocado.

Muy bien definitivamente ese no era su dia, primero a Atobe decidió hacerla de buen samaritano, segundo se encuentra a Fuji justo cuando salia de casa de Atobe por lo cual no dejo de hacerle comentarios de doble sentido y para nada inocentes de él y Atobe, tercero justo al entrar una chica de primero con trenzas se le declaro con descaro ante todo el colegio, que por obvias razones la rechazo aunque de manera algo tajante y pues mala onda, aunque no me importa (N/T: Kahoko: lo siento si de alguna manera ofendí a las fans de sakuno, pero para nada es mi intención hacerlo, simplemente desde mi punto de vista esa no tiene nada que hacer Ange: por primera vez en toda la historia que tienes razón, ni a mí me agrada la tal bakuno esa, verdad que a ti tampoco ¿Ryoma-chan? Kahoko: Ryoma jajaja ni lo busques digamos que está haciendo su tarea con Tezuka-buchou en estos momentos jijijiji)

Y por cuarta y última Echizen se le habia acercado mientras estaba en los vestidores diciéndole

-buchou no me importa que está saliendo con alguien más, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque me elija a mi- le dijo con esa arrogancia y seguridad de siempre, por un lado se sentía feliz de que el niño aun estuviera detrás del, pero por otro ya no sabía qué hacer, si Echizen seguia asi, el no podría reprimirse más.

-Echizen, aun eres joven y tienes muchas oportunidades de salir con alguien más, tienes muchas fans y vamos si de verdad no te gustan las niñas esta Momoshiro escuche ¿que se te declaro?- y era verdad el niño era popular para ambos sexos y no era porque si, y aunque se moría de ganas de reclamar al niño como suyo y decirle hasta el bobo de Momoshiro que dejara de estar detrás del mocoso no podia porque aun se debatía por dentro como sacarse ese mar de confusiones.

-buchou a usted le gustaría que yo saliera con Momoshiro-sempai o con Fuji-sempai- le pregunto de manera curiosa, le iba a contestar, por dios que si le iba a contestar, cuando de repente se repitió la pregunta tipo película, Fuji-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Fuji-sempai, por dios Fuji el tensai del seigaku también andaba detrás de Ryoma, su Ryoma, eso sí que no, está bien dejar a Momoshiro porque en el fondo no haría nada que Ryoma no quisiese, pero Fuji, Fuji era el mismísimo demonio disfrazado de tensai, definitivamente si se le ocurriese hasta violaría al niño, no por nada conocía muy, pero muy bien a Fuji, estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamiento de cómo impedir dicha violación, cuando

-lo ve Tezuka-buchou por que no admite de una vez que le gusto, ahh mada mada dane buchou- se sorprendió y bastante el mocoso de Echizen podia leer sus más profundos pensamiento, se enfado y mucho.

Ya en los entrenamientos todos hicieron pareja, para cuando llego las vio:

Oishi-Kikumaru

Inui-Kaidoh

Kawamura-Momo

Fuji-Echizen

No le tomo mucha importancia, pero al fijarse bien, podia ver las no tan sanas miradas que le mandaba Fuji a Echizen aunque este ni cuenta se diese, definitivamente era un peligro latente el dejar a Echizen con Fuji asi que de inmediato armo un plan del cual esperaba nadie se diera cuenta.

-bien, estaremos en pareja pero esta vez diferentes no las mismas de siempre yo se las escogeré, esto es para ver su rendimiento y su rápida adaptación a su compañero- y con la misma empezó anunciando

-Kawamura…Kaidoh- dijo a lo que los dos contestaron

-Hai- y

-fushyuuu- ya saben por parte de quien

-Oishi…Fuji-

-ara ara Tezuka me quitaste las ganas de tener a Ryo-chan para mi solito jeje- se lo imaginaba que Fuji sería el unico que se daría cuenta de lo que hacía pero no habia vuelta de hoja

-Inui…Kikumaru- dijo, bien por fin Ryoma estaba fuera de peligro, por lo menos en el entrenamiento de hoy…

-a etto…buchou…no…me siento muy bien…je…je- le dijo un a punto de vomitar momo, quien salió disparado al baño, por lo que escucho el menor habia ingerido 20 hamburguesas 5 tortas 4 tacos 7 hot dogs y el postre de dos batallones el solo ya se imaginaba como estaría su estomago, en fin no hubo más problema o eso pensó hasta darse cuenta de que el tenia que suplantar a momo en el entrenamiento con nada más y nada menos que con quien no quería pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

CONTINUARA…

(1)- Cloud supuestamente es el nombre del mayordomo lo voy a estar utilizando en realidad me vinieron muchos nombre a la cabeza, pero con tanta cosa que te dejan en la universidad todos se me olvidaron y solo me kdo este jiji _

Que les pareció háganmelo saber, no les toma nada dejar un Reviews aunque sea malo, dígan lo que piensan es un mundo libre, jajajaja además no se si poner lemon ayúdenme ustedes que opinan le pongo un lemon o no? Y con quien le gustaría que lo haga con Atotezu Tezuryo o Atoryo o un trio jijijiji aunque no le aseguro nada perfecto en un trio -_- bueno nos vemos la próxima bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

DREAMS WORK

DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece si lo fuese jajaja habrían mas parejas y amor jajaja, esto es propiedad de Konomi-sensei alabado sea al haber creado semejante historia aunque no me hubiese molestado si tuviera mas yaoi jijijiji.

N/A: I´m sorry se que me eh tardado un buen, en actualizar, mil disculpas, pero estado de shock, es mi primer historia y reescribí los caps. 3, 4 y 5 más tres veces porque no me gustaba como habia quedado, anéxale también que me acabo de ver los 103 capítulos de d gray man, que por cierto esta buenísima la pareja de Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker kyyyaaa termine con más de una hemorragia nasal jajajajaja -_- despues de tantos intentos mi hermana me golpeo y me grito que asi estaba bien jijijiji, y al fin salió esto, espero que os guste, y no les pasa nada con dejarme un Reviews neta que ayudan un buen a la inspiración jijijiji a una cosa más jajaja si tienen series ya sean yaoi o shonen ai, bueno hasta shounen díganmelas ¿no? ando buscando series nuevas, bueno ahora si a leer ojala les guste.

ADVERTENCIAS: en este voy a utilizar el uso de palabra vulgares, tartare de no ponerle mucho asi que si no les gusta pues ya están advertidos.

CAP 4 **CONFUSIÓN**

Sabían que estaban cambiando, pero no querían admitirlo, no aun por un lado estaba Atobe que se decía una y mil veces que amaba a Tezuka y que para nada se fijaba en el niño arrogante que siempre iba a su casa, por el otro estaba Ryoma quien estaba hecho un mar de confusiones le gustaba su buchou si, pero el Monkey King no estaba tan mal, es decir era todo lo contrario con Tezuka, lo trataba bien, se preocupaba por él a veces hasta lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa, le llamaba cuando no iba en fin cosas que por obvias razones Tezuka no haría con él, pero aun asi le gustaba y al parecer también le gustaba Atobe, se debatía a quien escoger y como rayos llego a esa situación, y por ultimo Tezuka quien le decía la mitad de veces que no a Echizen y la otra mitad disimuladamente casi casi le decía, no me dejes, ninguno de los tres sabia que hacer lo unico que pensaban es como estaban traicionando a su verdadero amor.

Una bella y pacifica mañana (si como no _) Tezuka entraba al colegio por primera vez tranquilo despues de la llegada de Echizen y aunque le gustara mucho la tranquilidad que le otorgaban ese dia, no podia sentirse algo incomodo, de cierta manera le gustaba que Echizen llegase diciendo *buenos dias buchou ya le dije que me gusta mucho**buchou se ve bien asi**um me gustan sus gafas buchou* o cositas por el estilo que en lo personal de Tezuka eran realmente agradables, pero que para mala suerte de él estaban cambiando, ya que seguido de ese *buenos dias buchou* seguia un abrazo sin que el pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo ya que siempre lo tomaba desprevenido, luego vinieron los besos, todos lo dias tenía que haber por lo menos uno, al principio era en los vestidores.

-buchou?- pregunto cómo dudando

-um- solo contesto un monosílabo sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba esa platica por dos simples razones una siempre empezaban con un buchou? Y dos siempre era en los vestidores o en el salón de clases cuando no habia nadie y estaban en la primera

-buchou?- volvió a preguntar

-um...dime te escucho- le contesto al parecer no le habia escuchado la primera vez

-buchou?- volvió a preguntar con algo de gracia.

Que no lo escuchara la primera vez era una cosa pero ya dos, volteo para verlo pero lo unico que encontró eran los pequeños labios de niño en su mejilla (2), se sorprendió, mas no dijo nada lo unico que vio despues fue una sonrisa prepotente seguida con un mada mada dane mientras el chiquillo salia del vestuario, se acomodo las gafas y se dirigió a donde estaban los titulares pero no podia quitar de su cara ese pequeño rubor que le provoco el acercamiento de Ryoma, definitivamente tenía que decirle algo a Echizen.

Muy bien eso era el colmo, se supone que en una cita el que invita debería llegar primero que el invitado, entonces que ma*** hacia el ahí, según lo que el entendió cuando recibió la llamada del pequeño Ryo (N/T: aclaro hasta esta parte Atobe no sabe que el niño en su casa y Echizen Ryoma del seigaku son una misma persona, y como nuestro querido Ryo-chan no quiere que se entere de ello solo le dijo que se llamaba Ryo jijijiji _)

Es que lo estaba esperando en el parque de diversiones recién inaugurado gracias a la familia Atobe, que habia terminado sus clases y que ahí lo esperaba, aunque no sabía bien el porqué. las ocasiones que Tezuka lo invitaba a salir de última hora ya sea porque se cancelo un entrenamiento o por qué no tenia clases, siempre dejaba todo botado por ir con él, asi sea hasta el fin del mundo, aunque sabía que a Tezuka no le gustaba mucho el llamar la atención , siempre de los siempre iba bien vestido, a perfumado, y con una rosa en la mano para su novio, no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero ahí estaba esperando, habia dejado botado a Kabaji y todo se equipo en el entrenamiento para ir ahí, se habia pasado lo más rápido posible a su casa para vestirse adecuadamente y a perfumarse como era debido para despues pasar a su jardín privado y cortar una de las tantas flores que ahí tenia para obsequiarla al pues no sabía que era, pero no, ya habia pasado más de hora y media desde que lo habían supuestamente citado lo iba a matar definitivamente nadie hacia esperar al gran ore-sama y mucho menos un mocoso, estaba por irse cuando lo vio, se quedo pasmado el chiquillo traía puesto una camisa blanca con una chaqueta beige encima uno pantalones negros y unos zapatos a juego con el pantalón, de accesorios traía una cadenilla de oro bastante bonita y una pulsera igual de delgadita que el collar, realmente le sentaba bien esos colores.

-que tanto miras Monkey King… ¿que eres caja registradora?- pregunto al verse observado muy minuciosamente

-jajajajaja al perecer si tienes estilo Ryo, hasta podría ser que compitas con la hermosura del gran ore-sama…pero no importa eso a que me has citado?- le pregunto curioso, sabía que ese era un intento de cita para el menor, estaba seguro, lo que le inquietaba era porque le estaba empezando a agradar eso.

-nee Monkey King, no me digas que se te dio de cursi para traer eso- le dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente

-¿eso?- pregunto, no sabía a qué se refería el pequeño, lo entendió al ver lo que señalaba, era la flor que habia traído para él, se sentía estúpido y eso era demasiado conociendo a ore-sama, estaba nervioso pero por supuesto que no lo demostraría eso si que no – ahh esto…el gran ore-sama pensó que te sentirías solo asi que te a traído esto- y con la misma se la dio, Ryoma la acepto gustoso, tampoco es que le gustara que un chico le de flores pero se sentía bien viniendo de parte de Atobe.

Ese dia fue espectacular para los dos Ryoma estaba más que feliz, en lo que cabe de la palabra, ustedes saben a qué me refiero, tanto que no se acordó ni un segundo de su buchou, Atobe se la paso viendo como el pequeño iba y venía, y de vez en cuando ponía caritas conforme a su edad, estaba tan ensimismado que nunca vio las mil y un llamadas que le habia hecho Tezuka.

No podia seguir asi se decía el mismo, despues de las mil y un disculpas que le dio a su Tezuka, tenía que elegir por un lado estaba su relación basada en confianza y amor que no se ocultaban nada por lo menos hasta ahora con Tezuka y por otro lado el sentimiento que nació con el tiempo con el chiquillo, era divertido si, le hacía pasar momentos muy agradables que con Tezuka nunca haría pero vamos era obvio que iba a elegir asi que la mañana siguiente hablaría con él.

-weess- llego diciendo un Ryoma al entrar a la biblioteca donde estaba Atobe

-buenas tardes- le contesto dejando a un lado su libro

-Monkey King?- no sabía que era pero tenía la sensación que nada bueno pasaba Atobe siempre lo recibía con un se dice buenas tardes mal educado pero hoy no

-Ryo necesito hablar contigo- le dijo serio cosa que no le agrado mucho a Ryoma

-de que-

-es difícil, me la he pasado muy bien contigo eres arrogante y mal educado pero asi eres, no te voy a negar que me llamas mucho la atención, pero eso está afectando mi relación con Tezuka asi que… perdóname pero te voy a pedir que ya no vuelvas, no quiero terminar con Tezuka lo amo y lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle esto- por primera vez desde que lo conoció Ryoma podría decir que Atobe estaba siendo sincero de verdad.

Unas cuantos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no sabía el momento en que empezaron a salir pero ahí estaban, Echizen Ryoma estaba llorando no como una magdalena pero algo, se sentía dolido al principio solo lo hacía para alejarlo de Tezuka-buchou pero despues de unas semanas empezó a ir por gusto, por un momento se olvido de todo su plan, hasta de que él era novio de Tezuka, solo por ese simple hecho se sentía miserable.

-me voy- dijo saliendo lo más rápidamente posible de ahí, no quería seguir llorando no asi, no ahí, no enfrente del, no delante de la persona que se gano parte de su corazón.

-Ryo espera- lo siguió, no podia creerlo el niño habia llorado eso no lo esperaba, se sentía culpable de haberle dado falsas esperanzas y despues decirle eso, no lo alcanzo, cuando se vino a dar cuenta Ryo ya habia desaparecido, era lo mejor para él se decía a si mismo

Lo vio llegar corriendo sin detenerse, pensó por un momento que se lanzaría a él cómo venía haciendo estos últimos dias, pero no, paso de largo ni siquiera lo habia visto y estaba…llorando no era una jugarreta de su mente Echizen estaba llorando…lo iba a dejar por la paz era lo mejor no debía involucrarse más con él, pero aun asi ahí iba él a buscarlo, lo encontró debajo de un árbol en lo más recóndito de la escuela estaba sentado con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, lo vio tan vulnerable lo unico que quería hacer era consolarle, se sentó a su lado

-no es necesario que me digas algo- le dijo como para que entendiera que ahí estaba para el si quería hablar, no recibió repuesta pero despues de unos minutos se lanzo contra él y lo abrazo llorando como solo un niño de doce podría, le sorprendió, pero lo imagino despues de todo Ryoma aun era un niño, pasaron un par de horas en los que ninguno hablo no dijeron nada, Tezuka acompaño a Echizen a su casa

-buchou- dijo bajito como para que no lo escuchara

-um- le contesto era obvio que lo escucharía

-a…arigatou-le dijo Echizen y con la misma se dio la vuelta y dio un beso en los labios a Tezuka que no se esperaba pero tampoco lo dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que el pequeño ya habia entrado a su casa.

4 dias, habían pasado 4 dias desde que Ryoma habia llorado con él, aun no sabía el motivo y eso era lo que le inquietaba, ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que Atobe de un dia para acá lo llenaba de mensajes cursis, de flores en sus citas, como queriendo decirle me siento mal di algo por favor, no, ni de eso se dio cuenta lo unico que quería saber era porque su Ryoma habia llorado en semejante manera, asi que como el chiquillo no se dignaba a ir a la escuela decidió ir a verle a su casa, grave error estaba pensando pero ni modo ya estaba ahí.

Ding doooong

(N/T: _ wuiiiii no se rían es mi intento de timbre, estaba pensando y al final no me salió nada más que el típico Ding dong, bueno también habia pensado en toc toc, pero no me agrado mucho )

-Hai- le contesto una voz femenina del otro lado al parecer era su mama

-buenas tardes, ¿está Echizen?- le contesto, de manera formal

-um? Ahh Ryoma-kun, pasa en un momento le digo-

Ryoma-kun, no sabía que en la familia de Echizen se trataran con demasiada confianza, pensaba para el mismo, mientras avanzaba dentro de la casa, lo primero que vi fue a una muchacha de unos 19, muy linda por un momento pensó que era la hermana mayor de Echizen.

-pasa, en un momento baja Ryoma-kun- y con la misma hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, espero alrededor de diez minutos, cuando le vio.

-um…no esperaba verlo por aquí buchou…debe estar muy preocupado por el rendimiento del equipo que viene hasta mi casa a buscarme, jumm, mada mada dane- le dirigió una mirada bastante fría y prepotente, no sabía lo que le habia pasado al niño para que se comportara de esa manera con él, siempre habia visto una chispa en los ojos de Echizen, de la cual no habia rastro, ninguno, parecía como si le hubiesen lastimado y mucho.

-Echizen… ¿qué te sucedió?- le pregunto estaba realmente enfadado quien hubiese sido el imbécil que lastimo a Echizen de esa manera se las iba a ver con él.

-nada…que a usted le importe…al fin y al cabo usted no es nada mío… nada más que mi sempai eso es todo-

Se levanto precipitadamente del sillón una cosa era que a Echizen lo hubiesen lastima emocionalmente, pero otra que el dichoso fuese el mismo, el habia sido el causante de que Ryoma se hubiese puesto asi?.

-vete…ya- le contesto con la mirada totalmente fría, no quería, no quería ver a Ryoma asi, no asi, no con él, no porque se supone que el siempre le iba a decir las palabras que nunca se atrevería a decir, no porque el niño estaba enamorado de él, no lo pensó ni dos veces camino hacia el pequeño y lo abrazo con todo los sentimientos reprimidos que tenia

-no, asi…- no podia decir nada, es mas en ese momento solo existía el y Ryoma, nada ni nadie más.

-bu...buchou?- se sorprendió, lo unico que quería hacer era que Tezuka-buchou dejara de buscarlo, que lo olvidase, ya que el tenia a Atobe, y Atobe lo amaba muchísimo inclusive le rechazo por él, quería hacerse a un lado para que su buchou fuese feliz, pero ahí estaba toda su fuerza de voluntad se habia ido al traste por esa simple demostración de afecto.

-tiempo…dame tiempo- fue lo unico que pudo decir, ni el tenia claro sus sentimientos lo unico que podia pedir era tiempo,

Lo escucho bien, no estaba soñando, de verdad lo habia escuchado, su buchou le habia pedido tiempo, eso quería decir que Tezuka-buchou sentía algo por él, que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena, lloro inevitablemente lloro y le abrazo también.

-weess- le contesto

Era estúpido o que, no sabía por qué habia hecho eso, el dia de ayer habia ido a ver a Ryoma a su casa y lo vio de una manera totalmente diferente lo unico que pensó en ese momento era en ver otra vez al arrogante y prepotente chiquillo, hasta ahora veía las consecuencias de eso, como se vino a dar cuenta, pues justo cuando iba a entrar al colegio, alguien se le colgo por atrás, para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios del susodicho encima de los suyos, el menor habia metido su lengua dentro de la boca de Tezuka que en ese momento lo unico que quería hacer es alejar a Ryoma de encima de él, cuando lo consiguió lo unico que pudo decir fue

-E…ECHIZEN- ya que el chiquillo solo le habia dicho buenos dias, y se habia marchado, aun estaba sorprendido mira que asaltarlo asi de buenas a primeras, no era algo que le hicieran todos los dias, claro, exceptuando Atobe.

-nee Tezuka, aun tienes sueño, Atobe no te dejo dormir lo suficiente?- le pregunto un sonriente Fuji. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al recordar a Atobe.

-FUJI- fue lo unico que pudo decir, y con la misma se levanta para continuar su camino, solo esperaba que lo unico que hubiese visto Fuji haya sido que él estaba en el suelo y no el beso que se dio con Ryoma o más bien el que le dio.

Muy bien eso ya era de todos los dias, o Tezuka no contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes, o le cancelaba sus citas a última hora, o simplemente no podia verlo, eso ya le estaba molestando y mucho una cosa es que no tuvieran mucho tiempo con el torneo Kantou y se vieran poco, pero, ni eso, hacia ya más de mes y medio que no le podia ver ya que Tezuka siempre ponía un pretexto, por eso iba a hablar seriamente con él, la próxima vez que se vieran digo si es que se ven.

-Bocchama, Tezuka-sama ya está aquí en un momento viene- le dijo Cloud y con la misma hizo un reverencia y se fue

-Buenas tardes, Keigo- y se sentó en el mueble enfrente de Atobe.

-nee Tezuka, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo de una manera seria, Tezuka ya sabía a dónde iba esa platica la habia estado postergando desde hacia medio mes, y es que el sabia que le habia cancelado más de la mitad de citas que habían planeado y porque, eso es simple, porque cierto mocoso engreído siempre lo jalaba al termino de las practicas a comer o a un centro comercial o al parque o simplemente a caminar cosa que él no habia negado ya que si lo hubiese hecho no tendría esa platica con Atobe en esos momentos.

Suspiro –bien, de que quieres hablar- le miro directo a los ojos Atobe estaba realmente molesto, como pocas veces lo hacía y cuando lo hacia lo contentaba con una muy buena sesión de sexo, pero esta vez no podría zafarse de ello.

-¿de qué quiero hablar?...no jodas Tezuka, una cosa es que traigas embobado al gran Ore-sama y otra muy diferente es que me trates como un trapeador, se supone este mes teníamos programadas 21 salidas, de las cuales solo fuimos a 3, sabes el concepto de cita Kunimitsu, es de dos de DOS NO DE UNO, no solo eso no contesta ni una puta llamada que te hago NI UNA, quiero saberlo, PERO DE VERDAD KUNIMITZU SALES CON ALGUIEN MAS- muy bien no estaba enfadado estaba encabronado, hasta el mismo Tezuka se sorprendió, el gran ore-sama siempre era educado, pero ahora habia lanzado más de un insulto, y no solo eso la habia insinuado que habia alguien más y por supuesto que habia alguien más, pero no quería que él lo supiera, no él, lo amaba y no quería perderlo ya sabia como era Atobe.

-pero que estás diciendo Atobe, no estoy saliendo con nadie más que tu- una mentirita piadosa pensó

-En serio, pues entonces no se que pu** ma*** te pasa, ya me canse de esto Tezuka, ya no puedo- le dijo bajando su tono de voz, y ocultando su mirada con el flequillo. Tezuka al mirarlo se levanto y le abrazo

-lo siento, si, te prometo que no volverá a suceder…Keigo- le abrazo más fuerte y con una de sus manos acaricio su cabello.

-me empezó a gustar alguien…-le dijo de trancazo Atobe, no sabía qué hacer de repente sus manos empezaron a temblar. –pero lo rechace…me dolió…pero lo hice por ti…no era justo…te elegí a ti por encima del…te ame mas a ti en ese momento que a él…asi que…por favor Kunimitsu…no me dejes- le dijo comenzando a lagrimear.

-Hai

(2)- jajajaja pensaba ponerle algo mas sucio pero no podia simplemente por que me deja esa impresión de niño inocente Ryoma o no? Jijiji

Ya vere despues si hago alago a la frase de chiquito pero picoso jajajaja, no sean malos dejar un Reviews no cuesta nada, tomatazos felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, opiniones todo no importa, y como vine diciendo en el cap anterior no se si poner lemon o no, ustedes que quieren díganme y tratare en lo posible de cumplir sus expectativas.

Dejar un Reviews no cuesta nadita

Grax a todos por leer tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto como la universidad me deje _ bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

DREAMS WORK

DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece si lo fuese jajaja habrían mas parejas y amor jajaja, esto es propiedad de Konomi-sensei alabado sea al haber creado semejante historia aunque no me hubiese molestado si tuviera mas yaoi jijijiji.

N/A: I´m sorry se que me eh tardado un buen, en actualizar, jejeje bueno este a mi parecer me gusto y mucho, no se ustedes como lo vean, por cierto en este los personajes me van a salir un poco fuera de si ya que normalmente no se comportan asi en la serie, no se comose llama esa advertencia, cuando a un personaje se le cambian algunas cosilla pero ahí va. Espero les guste.

CAP 5 - TRANQUILIDAD —

Duda, si eso es, duda era lo que en esos momentos sentía Atobe, ya habia hablado con Tezuka y la habia explicado lo todo pero se sentía extraño, sentía que Tezuka no era del todo sincero con él y es que desde hacía algunos dias para acá SU Tezuka actuaba extraño, ya no iba tan seguido a su casa, no contestaba la mitad de sus llamadas, mucho menos la mitad de sus mensajes, le prohibió infinitamente que lo fuera a buscar al seigaku bueno no en esas exactas palabras pero eran parecidas eso fue lo que pensó Atobe, en fin no sabía qué hacer tal vez la mejor forma de aclara su duda era platicándolo con él otra vez, si era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, despues de todo tenía plena confianza en Tezuka y con la misma salió de su colegio para ir en busca de su novio.

{Entrada del seigaku}

-Oi…Tez…- sus palabras murieron en su boca, mientras su mente maquinaba todos los supuestos pretextos para malinterpretar una situación asi, no podia creer lo que veía, pero por kami-sama que eso que veía no lo estaba malinterpretando era real, ahora entendia porque Tezuka no quería que lo fuese a buscar, véase lo que estaba mirando Atobe, un Tezuka caminando hacia la entrada mientras un enano corría hacia él y saltaba para abrazarlo para inmediatamente despues besarlo de la manera más dulce, como si estuvieran relacionados desde hacia tiempo, y no solo eso sino que el mocoso que estaba besando a Tezuka era el mismo mocoso del que estaba enamorado, Atobe realmente estaba enfadado, una de las tantas cosas que odiaba era que le viesen la cara y lo que menos soportaba era que la persona a la cual consideraba su amor su novio era el que lo engañara. Tan solo cerro sus puños con toda la fuerza que tenia no era que estuviese enfadado bueno al menos no completamente, se sentía traicionado, herido, solo se quedo ahí con la cabeza gacha ocultando su mirada con su pelo.

-A…Ato…be- no se lo creía su Atobe estaba ahí parado enfrente de su coche en la entrada del colegio, le asusto, tenía miedo, sus manos temblaban, se habia planteado hablar con Echizen desde la vez pasada pero siempre algo interrumpía y ahora que al final lo iba a hacer Atobe lo descubrió y es que estaba seguro que Atobe habia visto como el pequeño le habia besado, rápidamente soltó al niño para ir corriendo donde Atobe estaba, se acerco con algo de temor

-A…Atobe… no es lo que…-

-No importa…- le contesto. Atobe realmente estaba molesto muy molesto jamás lo habia visto asi

-no Atobe déjame explicarte…- no pudo terminar, ni siquiera pudo seguir, le dejo perturbado lo que vio, Atobe estaba llorando, no fingiendo como solía hacerlo estaba llorando de verdad, su Atobe el gran ore-sama que jamás permitiría que lo vieran asi estaba llorando frente a él, realmente estaba sufriendo.

-lamento… haber venido…jajaja… tu me lo dijiste no es asi Tezuka… que no viniera…ore-sama…se disculpa…- y con la misma se subió a su coche

-NO ATOBEEE ESPERA… ORE- no pudo si quiera explicarle le dolió lo que vio no podia creer que el fuese el causante del sufrimiento de su Keigo. Tenía que ir, tenía que explicarle todo.

-ummm… asi que el también llora- se dijo a si mismo Ryoma cuando lo vio, y es que aunque digiera que no le dolía internamente el sufrimiento de Atobe, el no se lo merecía, se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable.

-Echizen…-

1 mes habia pasado un mes desde que Atobe lo vio en semejante situación, habia ido a su casa pero ni siquiera lo dejaron pasar de la reja, lo llamo mas de cien veces diarias le envió mail tras mail todos los dias inclusive intento entrar a hurtadillas a la mansion, fue personalmente a buscarlo al colegio solo para qué le digieran que no habia ido en todo ese tiempo, ya no sabía qué hacer y por si fuera poco Echizen no lo dejaba en paz, bueno no es que lo odiara en realidad le gustaba que estuviese ahí para él, pero no tenía claro sus sentimientos, lo unico que tenía claro era solucionar primero lo de Atobe no poda dejarlo asi.

{En seigaku hora del almuerzo}{Azotea}

-¿y no ha dejado que lo veas?- pregunto curioso

-no, e intentado de todo, no sé que mas hacer- le respondió

-buchou… porque no lo deja solo un poco más, a lo mejor ya despues lo busca-

Tan solo fijo su mirada en el, desde cuando él era tan amigo de Echizen, si se supone que fue por el que Atobe y el terminaron asi, ya lo habia pensado una y otra vez y siempre llego a la misma conclusión, no podia decirle que no a ese chiquillo.

-no lo creo Ryoma, Keigo es bastante testarudo una vez se le mete a la cabeza no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de idea… (Suspiro) lo intentare una vez más hoy, si sigue asi lo dejare en paz, y tu tendrás el camino libre de acuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla, para lo cual se sonrojo. Tezuka se levanto y se fue.

*_no…no lo quiero asi… yo quiero que me vea a mi antes que a él… no lo quiero asi no es justo, buena en cierta manera yo tuve la culpa pero…* _pensó Ryoma mientras se levantaba para irse

{Mansion Atobe}

-bocchama lo buscan- dijo cortésmente el mayordomo

-tsk… cuantas veces tengo que decirlo no quiero visitas de NADIE entiéndelo para eso te pago- contesto un muy enfadado Atobe

-ummm asi que tu eres Atobe Keigo cuando estas triste...-dijo una vocecita detrás del mayordomo

-¿nani?-

-no sé qué es lo que me hizo venir hasta aquí pero…-ni siquiera pudo terminar ya que Atobe empezó a reírse

-jajajajaja que a Tezuka ya se le acabaron las ideas que ahora manda a su amante a disculpare… largo de aquí mocoso, tu eres la primera persona que no quiero ver- se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación pero no alcanzo a cerrarla

-me gusta Tezuka-buchou- dijo mientras sostenía la puerta – si eres un cobarde que no hace caso a lo que él te tiene que decir me lo quedare yo, no sabes lo que él siente- termino gritando Echizen, para lo cual Atobe se enfado, lo jalo de la camisa y lo tiro a su cama para despues colocarse encima del.

-aaaa pero que madre dices no se supone que yo a ti te gusto pequeño Ryo o que, despues de que te rechace te quisiste vengar de mi quitándome a Tezuka jajaja que patético mocoso, además que no sé nada de él, maldito mocoso tu que sabes de Kunimitsu, eres tu el que nos sabe nada, no sabes que hace cuando estamos juntos, siquiera sabes que es lo que le gusta comer, no, no lo sabes, no sabes que al no le gusta quedarse solo aunque demuestre lo contrario, le gusta más que nada que juegue con su pelo, que le hable por la mañana, que le hable de lo que hice – Atobe ya no gritaba, como en un inicio ahora lloraba- no sabes nada, no sabes que a él le gusta su estúpida planta que hasta le puso nombre, el…(lagrimas)…el…sniff…él lo es todo para mí y aun asi tu…tu…- no pudo terminar por que Ryoma lo beso no era un beso salvaje más bien era uno muy tierno, lo unico que pudo pensar para tranquilizar a Atobe fue darle un beso, que para el significaría el ultimo ya que se iba a hacer a un lado, no quería a Tezuka asi y mucho menos tampoco a Atobe, debía estar algo mal en el ya que gustarle dos personas al mismo tiempo no era algo de un chico normal. Atobe abrió los ojos no se esperaba eso y aunque lo negara muy en el fondo le gusto, se separaron despues de un rato no dijeron nada solo se miraron, silencio es lo que se podia sentir.

Odiaba eso, el silencio, un beso mas se hizo presente pero esta vez Atobe correspondió

-Keigo ya sé que no quieres hablar de esto pero déjame aclararte…- se detuvo se le olvido todo lo que iba a decir con lo que estaba viendo

Atobe por su parte abrió los ojos como platos, mas sin embargo seguia pegado a Ryoma como en un principio, movió lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta y lo vio

-Te…zuka…-y comprendió en qué situación estaba, el encima de un niño, en su cama, besándolo, el niño fuertemente agarrado a su camisa y con la respiración agitada – no es lo que… tu- contesto nervioso

Tezuka suspiro se quito los lentes y se tallo los ojos, esperaba de todo al encontrar a Atobe, menos eso, tenía una pequeña teoría de lo que implicaba la presencia de Echizen ahí.

-muy bien estamos a mano, ahora si ¿me dejarías explicarte? Y tú- dijo refiriéndose a Ryoma- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería saber si su teoría estaba en lo correcto

CONTINUARA…

Muy bien esta vez estuvo cortito el cap jijiji espero que haya sido de su agrado y please dejen Reviews me gustaría saber su opinión y también me disculpo si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía , bien ahora es esto, tengo un baga idea sobre Ryoma, en pasados caps puse que Fuji estaba detrás de Ryoma me gustaría saber su opinión sobre eso, Y NO todavía no es el final aun me falta ponerle muchas cosas jajaja aun no se como los voy a emparejar, también de eso quiero su opinión, si Atobe se queda con Tezuka, o si alguno de los dos elige a Ryoma, o si hacen un mutuo acuerdo y quedan los tres juntos, o si cuando al fin deciden estar con Ryoma ya no se puede por que Fuji se los gano en fin a un monton de posibilidades, entonces me gustaría saber que piensan _

Bueno eso es todo creo -_-

Ya nos veremos en la próxima, tratare de actualizar lomas rapido posible.


	6. Chapter 6

DREAMS WORKS

DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece si lo fuese jajaja habrían mas parejas y amor jajaja, esto es propiedad de Konomi-sensei alabado sea al haber creado semejante historia aunque no me hubiese molestado si tuviera mas yaoi jijijiji.

N/A: I´m sorry se que me eh tardado un buen, en actualizar, jejeje bueno este a mi parecer me gusto y mucho, no se ustedes como lo vean, por cierto en este los personajes me van a salir un poco fuera de si ya que normalmente no se comportan asi en la serie. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>CAP 6 - SOLUCION TEMPORAL-<p>

Lo peor, sí, eso era lo peor de lo peor pensaba en ese momento mientras veía a Atobe sentado en el sillón enfrente de la cama y Ryoma sentado en el borde de la misma, por su cabeza nunca se imagino encontrarse a Atobe besuqueando a su Ryoma asi que al verlos en ese estado pues era obvio que quedara en shock, pero como buen capitán que es, entonces pensó, que hacia Echizen ahí, se supone que ellos no se conocen y fue ahí cuando creó una más que obvia teoría solo que no sabía si estaba en lo correcto.

-y?- pregunto acomodándose los lentes por milésima vez

-y que? Tezuka- pregunto aun enfadado Atobe –te sorprendió lo que viste? Jumm -_- no tienes derecho a reclamarme tu fuiste el primero no?—

Suspiro por milésima vez también, lo sabia no tenia derecho

-nee Ryo-chan ya que eh terminado con el Tezuka-baka de ahí, porque no salimos juntos- le dijo mientras se acercaba a Ryoma de una manera seductora.

-na…ni?- no podia decir una sola palabra, ver a Atobe en plan de conquista lo ponía nervioso, claro sin contar que era tan descarado que hasta lo hacia enfrente de su buchou, de su ex, sentía como toda la sangre se iba a sus mejillas.

Se levanto de golpe –ATOBE NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS- le grito, estaba realmente, pues no enfadado pero si descolocado mira que ver a Atobe coqueteando con supuestamente la manzana de la discordia no era exactamente lo que quería ver.

-aaah MIRA QUIEN HABLA, SI FUISTE TU EL PRIMERO ADEMAS YA TERMINAMOS PUEDES VOLVER CON TU AMANTE TE…- no pudo terminar de hablar, penso un momento y ahora que recordaba bien habian terminado asi por culpa del mocoso, el habia sido quien beso a Tezuka en primer instante y ahora estaba coqueteando con el que le habia quitado el novio, si que debía estar mal de la cabeza.

-al fin te das cuenta Atobe,(suspiro), y bien Echizen- le miro fijamente quería ver su respuesta, la mirada que Tezuka le mandaba en ese momento daba miedo realmente estaba enfadado con el pero bueno ya no habia vuelta atrás. Agacho la mirada

-bien…yo—

-un momento—interrumpió Atobe—me eh estado preguntando esto desde hace un rato…pero no tu nombre era Fujihara Ryo—pregunto algo curioso Atobe

-fujihara?- repitió Tezuka mirando a Atobe confundido y despues a Ryoma.

-etto…-(suspiro) definitivamente esa iba a hacer una larga tarde.—Echizen Ryoma…ese es mi nombre-

-aaaa osea que le has estado mintiendo al gran ORE-SAMA, definitivamente mocoso hare que desaparezcas-le dijo con un aura maligna a su alrededor y con mirada perversa ya se han de imaginar

-espera Atobe… primero que nos explique la situación-

-lo que tu digas…pero despues lo mando a SINGAPUR-

* * *

><p>Se habia levantado demasiado temprano, ni siquiera habia sonado su despertador, aun tenia esa sensacion de vacio, no sabia si lo que habia hecho estaba realmente bien. Despues de una larga y entretenida charla con los dos sujetos que le robaron la mitad de su corazón, si y digo la mitad por que la primera la tenia el amor de su vida Atobe, y la otra se la gano el chiquillo arrogante de Echizen, volviendo al punto despues de su acalorada conversación, llegaron pues a lo que se puede decir un pequeño acuerdo.<p>

* * *

><p>Se despertó sin siquiera que le fuesen a llamar, Cloud se sorprendió al verlo despierto el solo, pero eso no le importaba mucho no despues de lo que le habia pasado con esas dos personas, se sentía feliz, le alegraba en gran manera todo ello, ya luego cuando se dignaran a venir sus padres les contaria lo sucedido. El gran Ore-sama estaba de muy buen humor.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo sabia que estaba raro, lo supo desde que se levanto temprano para ir al entrenamiento, lo supo también cuando su padre le habia insinuado algo muy sucio para su corta edad y no respondió, solo se limito a sonreir y tomar su desayuno, lo supo cuando vio a momo-sempai por el camino y le saludo el primero, lo sabia que estaba raro, pero no se suponia que estar feliz cambiaba a las personas, ¿aunque lo que lo hiciese feliz estuviera mal?, no, no le importaba en lo mas minimo, si se iba al infierno por ello, se iba a ir pero feliz, eso fue lo que penso, justo cuando entro a seigaku.<p>

* * *

><p>-FLASH BACK-<p>

- bien, linda historia me conmueve en serio, pero como solucionamos esto?—pregunto Atobe despues de escuchar la historia de Ryoma y saber sus sentimientos acerca de ellos dos.

- lo lamento, todo el problema que les eh causado, no creo que debais preocuparse por la solución, como les dije no pienso interferir en su relación, asi que…- le contesto Ryoma, no estaba muy feliz con esa decisión pero era lo mejor no quería ver seguir sufriendo a Atobe y mucho menos a Tezuka-buochou.

- bien entonces Atobe y yo seguiremos saliendo, lo siento mucho Ryoma, de verdad...- le dijo Tezuka a Ryoma mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, no quería eso no, definitivamente no quería que eso terminara asi, pero no podia tener las dos glorias.

- wesss—le contesto con la mirada gacha, levantando su gorra que habia dejado en la cama de Atobe, era el final de todo, aunque de verdad que se la habia pasado muy bien con esos dos. – Sayonara (adiós)—y con la misma iba saliendo de la habitación. Tezuka veía como se iba como desaparecia de ese cuarto, como ya no iban a tener esas conversaciones algunas simples y otras atrevidas, como ya no iba a recibir esos *le quedan bien esos lentes buchou*, le veía desvanecerse por completo…

-QUE PUTA MADRE HACES TEZUKA…- volteo precipitadamente a Atobe, que le gritaba bastante molesto como si hubiera reaccionado de ultimo momento –NO QUIERO…NO QUIERO A ESE MOCOSO LEJOS DE MI…por supuesto que a ti tampoco…-le continuo ya un poco avergonzado, pero volvió a su tono alto - YO SE QUE TU TAMBIEN NO QUIERES QUE SE VAYA… SOY EL GRAN ORE-SAMA, SEÑOR DE LA MITAD DE JAPON Y SI YO QUIERO AL MOCOSO ES QUE LO QUIERO LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS PARA MI…PARA MI SOLO…DE MI PROPIEDAD- ya no se iba a reprimir, no mas, y con ese pensamiento salió en busca del pequeño.

Estaba lloviendo y muy fuerte, no iba a volver a esa mansion de eso estaba seguro, Tezuka-buchou habia elegido su relación con Atobe y aunque el fuese el que se alejo dolia y como dolia de verdad, ya estaba empapado y agradecia la lluvia asi por lo menos disimulaba las lagrimas que corrian sin su permiso por sus mejillas.

- RYOMA ESPERAAA- escucho una pequeña voz a lo lejos, no se podia distinguir con tanta lluvia callendo, eso era lo ultimo ya hasta estaba alucinando. -OE MOCOSO—lo volvió a escuchar esta vez mas claro, lo vio, era Atobe venía tras el, no lo creía.

Al fin lo encontraba estaba buscándolo desde hacia un rato y no lo encontraba, cuando al fin lo encontró, le abrazo al parecer estaba llorando, ¿habia hecho bien en buscarle?, no lo sabia lo unico que sabia es que no quería que llorase.

-quedate…conmigo…el gran ore-sama te lo permite…no quiero que te vayas a ningún lado…haste responsable por tus actos egoístas—le miro fijamente a la cara, era un niño, con los ojos llorosos y todo mojado, se veía realmente kawaii (lindo), levanto su barbilla y le beso tiernamente, era un beso que expresaba todo el amor que le tenia, el cual Ryoma correspondio de muy buena manera, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

- vamos te resfriaras, si sigues mojándote—le dijo con una sonrisa enorme –mira que eres un niño aun, jajaja llorar de esa manera tan sucia—

-URUSAI (cállate) MONKEY KING—le grito disque enfadado, pero aun asi le siguió, muy de cerca.

Cuando llegaron a la mansion, lo primero que vio fue a Tezuka-buchou, se asusto si Atobe habia ido por el eso significaba que habia terminado con Tezuka, tenia miedo de que Tezuka le odiara. Por eso mismo se quedo parado en la entrada no se atrevía a acercarse, por temor de lo que le diría Tezuka. Atobe le vio y entendio perfectamente que le pasaba, solo miro a Tezuka y el asintió esa era la clara respuesta de que estaba bien que estuvieran juntos los tres.

-ECHIZEN—lo sabia estaba molesto, era obvio mira que quitarle al novio de esa manera, lo vio acercarse, no podia siquiera moverse o salir corriendo, lo uncio que hizo fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente, lo unico que sintió fue como fue jalado dentro de la casa y como sus cabellos eran secados por una toalla en manos de Tezuka. Se sorprendió no le estaba gritando ni tratando mal, ni de mala gana, simplemente le secaba como si fuese alguien especial para el.

- ¿duoshite? (¿porque?)- pregunto Ryoma

-um, Ryoma me gustas— sentía que ya podia morir en paz el chico que le gustaba desde que entro en el seigaku, le dijo que le gustaba, estaba alucinando, pero… un momento Tezuka se le habia declarado y Atobe también eso significaba que tenia que elegir, los vio ahí parados a los dos delante de el, no sabia a quien elegir.

-yo…no…me gusta…no puedo decidir…los dos me gustan mucho— penso que escucharía el típico tienes que decidir quien, pero nunca llego, lo unico que sintió fue un abrazo de parte de Atobe.

-no tienes que decidir nada… si a ti te parece bien podremos salir los tres juntos Tezuka esta de acuerdo—le dijo mirando a Tezuka que lo unico que hizo fue asentir en forma de afirmación.

- de verdad…de verdad esta bien todo esto?- preguntaba, tenia miedo si aun era un niño y sabia perfectamente que eso que estaban a punto de hacer estaba mal y muy mal, pero aun asi si ellos les decían que estaba bien el accedería aun si se fuera al mismiso infierno.

-esta bien no hay nada que temer despues de todo soy el gran ore-sama-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así es como habían sucedido las cosas ahora Ryoma era novio de esos dos y esos dos eran sus novios, y aunque le dijesen que estaba mal, no importaba por que el así los amaba a los dos por igual. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera podía disimularlo, hasta momo se había dado cuenta que el chiquillo estaba diferente, sentía que su felicidad nadie se la podría arrebatar, o eso pensaba el por qué no se imaginaba lo que le sucedería unas semanas después…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>De verdad mil disculpas a todas(os) por el retraso jejeje y también si el resultado no les ha gustado mucho, pero a mi me facino aunque estuvo muy meloso, y romanticon jajaja en realidad no me va mucho eso pero ahí le va jaja espero os haya gustado aquí empieza lo interesante, muchos problemas para Atobe y Tezuka y para Ryoma ni que se diga jiji lo único que puedo decir es que Fuji será esta vez el enemigo jajaja<p>

Reviews no cuesta nada de nada dejar uno please me ayudan mucho a la inspiración. Bye espero actualizar pronto


End file.
